


Sirius and Sparkle Snape

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful, Boys Kissing, Dancing, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sparkle Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: 'His heart skipped a beat. There, dancing by himself, in the most provocative way you could think of, was Snape. The glitter just added to the affect. He was so into the music and his sensual and graceful dancing, that he hadn't noticed the rainbows of glitter cascading down his body, as if it were moving with the music.'





	Sirius and Sparkle Snape

The Marauders were all off getting ready for one of their epic parties, each doing their own task. Sirius was in charge of the decorations, so he had ended up going shopping in Hogsmeade. Finally Sirius stepped into a supply store off a side alley, looking through the various party decor they had and filling his cart. That's when he spotted it. Sirius had stumbled upon an isle full of glitter! Shelves and shelves if it! Some was normal, but others were magically enchanted, some would stick to you for hours, no matter how much you scrubbed. Some would play music that could only be turned off with a spell. His favorite though, hands down was the fantastic glitter that flashed through all the colors of the rainbow. You could switch up the pattern the glitter changed, from cascading like a wave traveling in any direction, simultaneously making the rainbow colors travel in the discretion of your choice, or have the colours flash from one color to the next, in a rainbow pattern. It was perfect. Sirius bought a huge bag of the rainbow glitter, excited to set up a few pranks throughout the party, his goal: to make everyone covered in glitter. 

Finally done purchasing what he'd need for the party, Sirius excitedly made his way to the Room of Requirement to decorate. He was just finishing putting together the final touches when the rest of the Marauders finally joined him. Of course, Peter triggered one of the glitter traps instantly, causing the other three to laugh at him as he was covered from head to foot in the glitter, you could barely make out his face in the sparkling mess. Peter hurriedly left the Room of Requirement, making his way to Gryffindor tower to have a quick shower. James had supplied the bar with food and beverages, while Remus set up the music on a muggle device he bewitched so the magic around the castle wouldn't short it out. They were having the party there because they had invited other houses, not wanting them to know the password to their common room, they settled on the Room of Requirement. Sirius wasn't sure who would show up, but honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted to drink and dance. 

Right as Remus finished testing the music, people started arriving. Sirius was already dancing, greeting people loudly as they entered the room. As everyone was moving around the room getting comfortable, you could see glitter traps around the room activating, amidst screams of surprise. Most of the people took it gracefully, getting glitter on everyone in return. 

A one Severus Snape walked into the room, causing Sirius to scowl. He looked for James but he was too busy hitting on Evans. Marlene distracted him before he could get his wand out, dancing with him. They were grinding against each other to the beats of the music, oblivious to everyone around them. The last glitter trap activated. Sirius looked towards it with a smile, wanting to see who got caught. 

His heart skipped a beat. There, dancing by himself, in the most provocative way you could think of, was Snape. The glitter just added to the affect. He was so into the music and his sensual and graceful dancing, that he hadn't noticed the rainbows of glitter cascading down his body, as if it were moving with the music. He looked wild and free as he moved his hips in flowing motions, his whole body glistening with glitter, almost as if he were from the deepest depths of the ocean. He was beautiful. Sirius had stopped dancing, his mouth open in an 'o' of shock, unable to look away from the sight in front of him. 

Marlene tried to get him to continue dancing with her, but he pushed her away. He walked as if possessed, making a beeline straight for Severus. Finally, Severus looked up. He noticed Sirius heading his way, and slowly reached for his wand. It was too late. Sirius grabbed Severus' wand hand, and used the leverage to pull the wizard flush against him. Severus gasped with surprise, but Sirius used that opportunity to pull him into a heated kiss. 

Surprised by this turn of events, Severus broke away from Sirius and ran for it. He pushed out of the Room of Requirement and headed towards the dungeons. Somehow, Sirius cut him off. He tried to explain to the teen how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him, how they were always drawn towards each other. After Sirius' speech, much to both of their surprise, Severus lead the kiss this time. Sirius lead him up to Gryffindor tower, neither of them breaking away from the other. 

Finally into his dorms, Sirius lead Severus to his bed. He left the curtains open, not caring enough to spell them closed. His only focus was on the sparkling beauty currently naked in his bed. They had each other several times that night. 

Poor Peter would forever have nightmares after this night. He couldn't wash the glitter off, so he ended up going to bed. But unfortunately for him, Sirius had brought a rather unexpected guest to their dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble!


End file.
